


trial

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

These are typical price reduction type of sales promotion. Prices of products in the shop are directly reduced. This encourage customers to by more and improve the competitiveness of the shop’s product. These products are most likely to be in growth or saturation of their life cycles, where competitiveness is important.  
This is half free samples and half price reduction. It offers new customers a chance to try for the crepe with ham. If they like it they will buy more or even become regular customers. However the shop is too cunning to offer an actually FREE sample, and sets the price of the “sample” only 6 yuan below the actual price, making the customers believe that they’ve taken advantage. This can be seen as psychological pricing; or, very unlikely that this ham crepe really cost a lot to make and the shop can’t afford to offer free samples.


End file.
